Littlest Beanie Boos
by KittyKatBella
Summary: They're all ordinary days in LPS. They just get visited by my beanie boos as actual pets!
1. Flora The Skunk

It started out as a normal day in the Littlest Pet Shop. Each pet was doing what they loved most. Zoe was trying on new fashions by Blythe, Pepper was coming up with new jokes, Russell was organizing the toys, Sunil and Vinnie were messing them up, and Minka was painting a picture of Penny Ling with her ballet ribbon.

"Blythe, I'm looking for something with more...funk," Zoe said to Blythe. She was currently sporting a pink-and-purple gown, "You know, something shiny."

"Let me see," Blythe said, looking through the pile next to her. She pulled out a dark purple dress with reflective gray stuff in patches here and there, "Like this one?"

"That's perfect!" Zoe cried happily, quickly changing into it.

"Blythe, come out here!" Mrs. Twombly called the girl, "There's a new pet today!"

"Oh, be right back, guys," Blythe said, standing up and heading out to the main lobby.

"Ooh, a new pet," Sunil said, "I wonder who it will be."

"Hey, maybe they'll like jokes!" Pepper said, "I've been trying out this new- WOAH!"

Suddenly, Pepper slipped on a nearby orange peel, falling off the stage thing by the window. The others laughed, except for Russell, who rushed over to make sure Pepper was alright.

* * *

Out front…

"Blythe, this is Flora," Mrs. Twombly said, showing Blythe a cute black-and-white skunk in her arms.

"Oh hello Flora," Blythe said, taking the skunk into her own arms, "It smells like you're wearing perfume. I'll just take her into the day camp and introduce her."

Blythe carried Flora into the day camp and set her down.

"Pets, we have a new camper with us today," Blythe said, "Her name is Flora."

"Hi Flora!" The pets chimed together.

"Oh great, another skunk," Vinnie complained quietly. He pulled out a clothes pin and clamped it on his nose.

"Hey y'all," Flora greeted. She had a pretty, southern accent, "It's mighty lovely to meet ya. How's y'all doing?"

"Hello Flora, and welcome to the day camp," Russell greeted, "It's great to have you here today."

Penny Ling sniffed the air.

"Hmm, what's that lovely perfume you're wearing?" She asked.

"Oh, this ol' thing?" Flora asked bashfully, "It's nothin' much. I was just rolling 'round my owner's flower garden 'fore we left. I absolutely adore the scent of the tulips and roses."

"Well I must say it's very nice," Penny Ling said, "I like it."

"Aw shucks, yer makin' me go red," Flora blushed and smiled, "Is there anythin' to eat 'round here? I'm mighty hungry."

"Oh course, right this way," Russell led Flora to the food dispensers, "I'd be glad to give you a tour if you'd like."

"I'm sure I'll find e'erything in due time," Flora responded after swallowing a bit of kibble, "But if I need help, I'll be sure to call fer ya."

"Ok, I'll let you explore then. And if you need _anything_ , just call for Russell," Russell said, "That's me." He headed back over to the toys, "Guys, I told you to stop messing with the toys!"

Sunil and Vinnie exploded into laughter and ran off, having just mixed up the toys once more. Flora looked around. Something didn't quite feel right to her.

"Oh Russell darling!" Flora called. Russell came over, "I am afraid I do require some help."

"Anything, what may I assist you with?" Russell asked.

"Well you see, I was just wonderin' whether you gots any scented candles or other," Flora said, "Y'see, my owner has these lovely scented candles sent up in e'ery room, and I've grown mighty keen to the smells."

"Well, I sure I can find you something," Russell said, "What type of candles do you like?"

"Oh, same ol' ones you'd find anywhere," Flora said, "Citrus, flower, pun'kin. But mah favorite scent is cinnamon. It's such a lovely smell and it reminds me of the cinnamon cookies mah owner would cook up."

"Well, I'm sure I can find some of those," Russell smiled, "I'll go ask Blythe if she has any."

Russell walked off to find Blythe.

"Thank you kindly!" Flora called sweetly.

"Hey Flora!" Pepper greeted, "I'm Pepper! So, another skunk, huh? Well, why don't I show you around? Us skunks gotta stick together. You know what I mean?"

"Yes, I do, but I don't need a tour," Flora said, "I'm fine lookin' 'round on my own. Thank you for the offer though."

"Oh, ok," Pepper said, "But can I show you some of my jokes? I've been working on them."

"I'd love to hear 'em," Flora smiled.

"Ok, here goes," Pepper chuckled, "Wanna hear my impression of a procrastinator?"

"Sure," Flora said.

"Nevermind, I'll tell you later!" Pepper said, laughing. Flora giggled.

"I get it," She said, "Bravo."

"Ok ok, here's another, "What do you get when you mix a fly, a car, and a pet? A flying car-pet! Get it?"

"I do!" Flora giggled, "That one's funny as well."

Just then, the day camp door opened. Blythe stepped in carrying a few different scented candles. Russell was by her feet.

"Oh Flora, I have some scented candles for you!" Blythe called.

"Oh, thank you," Flora said, walking over, "What do's you have? Wait, don't tell me! Lemme guess!"

Blythe set the candles on the floor and lit one. Flora sniffed it and sighed happily.

"Apple pie, such a Heavenly scent," She said. Blythe lit another, "Is that orange? Mah owner has an orange tree in her backyard."

"Glad you like them, Flora," Blythe smiled, "Oh, I have one more." Blythe pulled a small candle out of her pocket, "I found it in my room. The text got smudged, so I'm not sure what it is."

"I'll be able to tell," Flora said. Blythe lit the candle and Flora smelled it, "Smells like…*sniff sniff* strawberry and banana."

Hey yeah, I think that's it," Blythe said after sniffing it herself, "You got some nose, Flora."

"Aw shucks, it ain't anythin' special," Flora smiled, "Ah just love pretty smells. One day Imma own my own little ol' flower shop for pets."

"Oh, that sounds nice," Sunil said.

"Hey Flora, mind if I paint your portrait?" Minka asked, "That way we won't ever forget you!"

"I suppose that's fine," Flora said, "Where should I sit?"

"Right there!" Minka said, starting to paint. Unfortunately, the paint splattered everywhere. The other pets were used to it by now, but Flora didn't seem too alright with it.

"Oh my, what a mess!" Flora cried, "It'll take ages to get all this paint out mah fur!"

"Don't worry Flora, I'll clean you up," Blythe said, picking up the black-and-white skunk. She took her to the pet bath in the back.

"Oh, now look what you've done, Minka!" Russell said, "You made a mess AND made Flora feel uncomfortable!"

"Sorry Russell," Minka said, "I'll clean it up!"

* * *

At the end of the day, Flora's owner came to pick her up.

"Well, that was a fun day," Russell said.

"It certainly was," Sunil agreed.

"Yeah!" The other pets said happily.


	2. Slick The Fox

It was late fall at the pet shop, and the pets were inside having fun. Vinnie was dancing along to a music video Blythe had shown him called 'What Does The Fox Say?'

" _What does the fox say?!"_ Vinnie sung along loudly and tried to copy the dance moves, tripping over his tail in the process, " _Cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-chow!"_

"He's been playing that song over and over again all day," Pepper complained, holding a pillow over her ears.

"Yes, even I must admit it's getting very annoying," Sunil said. The song came to the howl part, and Zoe howled along with the song and Vinnie. The pets looked at her.

"What? I like howling," She said, "Besides, it's not like foxes howl. That's just ridiculous."

"Aw come on, guys," Minka said, "It's kinda fun! _The secret of the foooox. Ancient mysteryyyyy. Somewhere deep in the woooods I know you're hidiiiiiing! What is your sooouuuund? Will we ever knoooooow? Will it always be a mysteryyyyy? What do you saaaaaaaaay?!"_

"Minka, cut it out!" Russell said. Blythe came in right after the song ended.

"Hey guys, we got a new camper," She said, setting down a small fox, "Her name is Slick. Why don't you show her around?"

Blythe exited the day camp to work on some pet fashions. Vinnie was about to restart the song when he saw Slick. He gasped excitedly and rushed over.

"Oh my gosh, are you from that music video?!" He asked, "Hey hey hey, can I ask you? What does the fox sa- AAAHHHH!"

Slick had snapped at Vinnie and was now growling. He whimpered and took a step back.

"Do NOT ask me that question!" Slick snapped, "Got it?!"

"Uh-huh, got it," Vinnie nodded quickly. Slick went back to looking calm.

"Good," She said, "Now that we've got that out of the way, I'm Slick. Sorry about that, but I don't like people asking me annoying or dumb questions. And that question is defiantly first place in my list of annoying questions."

"Uh, note taken," Vinnie said, still looking at Slick fearfully.

"Now, what's around this place?" Slick said, sniffing around, "And good hiding spots? I like hide n seek. Hey, we should play a game!" She looked at the ground of pets, "Hey guys! I'm-" She stopped when she saw Zoe, "Oh, there's dogs here."

Slick turned around and bounded off, exploring.

"What? What's wrong with dogs?" Zoe asked.

"Nothing," Slick said calmly, then got a little bit more irritated with each word, "Unless you count the hunter dogs that hunted me and my mom, forcing my mom to abandon me and for me to be adopted by this old lady." She looked calm again, "But enough about that."

"But I would never-" Zoe began.

"Yeah, sure, that's what they all say," Slick rolled her eyes, "Dogs are not to be trusted. And that's that. Besides, dogs have fleas. And I hate bugs."

Slick bounded off again, looking around.

"So, what's there to do around here?" Slick asked again, "Anything to chase? I like hunting."

"Well, we do have a fine selection of toy mice," Russell said. The pets followed Slick, but Russell held Zoe back.

"Perhaps you should stay back today," Russell whispered, "She doesn't seem to trust any dogs, even ones that couldn't possibly hurt her. Sorry Zoe."

"Oh, no problem," Zoe said, "I had, uh, some stuff to do anyway. I'll be fine."

* * *

"Catch it!" Slick cried happily, laughing, as she chased the toy wind-up mouse around. She pounced on it and caught its tail between her teeth.

"Wow Slick, that's the tenth time in a row!" Vinnie said in awe.

"Just a little something I picked up," Slick said like it was nothing, wiping her paw against her chest, "I can catch two at once. Wanna see?"

"You bet I do!" Vinnie said.

He took two wind-up mice and started them. Slick waiting, preparing to catch them, and pounced up, chasing after them. She caught one then the other.

"Wow, it's just like that one part from the song," Vinnie said, " _Chasing mice and digging holes! Tiny paws, up the hiiiiill! Suddenly you're standing sti-_ AAAHH!"

"Don't SING THAT!" Slick snapped, "I hate that song, hate it hate it hate it!"

"Uh, sorry, won't sing it again," Vinnie laughed nervously.

"Hey, how about a game of hide n seek?" Slick suggested, "I'll be the seeker!"

"Oh, ok," Vinnie said, "I'll go get the others." He walked over the the other pets, "Hey guys, who want's to play hide n seek?"

"Oh oh, I do!" Minka called, swinging from her tire swing.

"I'll play," Sunil said.

"Ooh, me too!" Penny Ling said.

"My smell might give me away, but I'm in!" Pepper said.

"That should be fun," Russell said.

"Ok, you guys hide, while I clean up the mice," Slick said, "And...go!"

The pets rushed off, all except Zoe. Slick ignored her as she went to clean up the mice. Zoe walked over and started the pick up mice as well, but Slick growled at her and snapped.

"GAH! I was only trying to help," Zoe said.

"Well, beat it," Slick said, "I don't need the help of a dog."

Zoe slowly walked off. Slick finished picking up the toy mice and called out, "Ready or not, here I come!" She started sniffing around, looking in nooks and crannies. The first one she found was Pepper hiding in the fire hydrant.

"Found you!" Slick said.

"Aw man, how'd you find me?" Pepper said, "Even I can't smell me!"

"That doesn't mean a thing for me," Slick said, holding up her nose proudly, "I could smell ya a mile away."

While Slick sniffed around for the next pet, Pepper walked over to a sulking Zoe.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Pepper asked.

"I wanted to play," Zoe huffed, "And I don't know why Slick's mad at ME! It's not like I had anything to do with those hunter dogs. I'm not even a hunter! I'm a pedigree."

Zoe flipped her hair and set her head back down.

"Look, I'm sorry Zoe, but some animals I guess just don't like certain animals," Pepper said, "Like mice not liking cats, or cats not liking dogs."

"Yeah, I guess," Zoe sighed.

"Hey, we can play another round tomorrow," Pepper said.

"Promise?" Zoe asked.

"Promise," Pepper smiled.

"I win!" Slick announced, sitting in front of all the pets.

"I say this calls for a victory song!" Vinnie said, beginning to play 'What Does The Fox Say?' but stopped at the furious look on Slick's face, "Or not."


End file.
